Fate Brought Us Together Again
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Requested)MPREG. Both Dan and Phil have shocking news to share with each other which both end in happiness but heartbreak. What happens though in five years when they meet again, but this time Phil has a little girl with him? How will Dan react seeing this little girl with Phil? Will it spark the feelings? Will it bring back the old memories? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: OwnNothin
1. Shock From Both Ends

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So this three-chaptered prompt was requested by stephyyyyy and I told her a few days ago that I would get to it this week so I am :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy and I hope you don't hate me for it haha... ha.**_

* * *

><p>Phil was beyond excited. Why? Well, Phil knew for years that he a carrier, meaning that he could carry his own children. He told Dan about a year after they started dating. Dan was shocked but was still happy because they could have their own children. But back to before, Phil was excited beyond belief because he was pregnant, with Dan's child.<p>

Phil walked through the door of his flat happily humming to himself. He was about to tell Dan his amazing news.

His smile faltered however when he didn't see Dan in the lounge where he normally would be. "Hey Dan?" Phil called out.

But he heard no response. Phil walked down the hallway and over to their room. He placed his ear to the door and knocked gently. "Dan?" He asked.

He heard sniffling from inside. Phil's furrowed his eyebrows. Was Dan... crying?

"Dan?" Phil asked again, turning the doorknob and opening the door. His eyes took in the sight of Dan sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest. He was crying hysterically.

"Dan?" Phil asked again, walking over to his boyfriend and sitting down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong love?" Phil asked.

Dan shook his head, trying to move away from Phil. He didn't want to hurt him even more than he already has. "Please Phil, just leave me alone." Dan said.

Phil felt hurt. He doesn't know what's gotten into Dan.

"Dan, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

Dan shook his head violently. "You can't. It's already too late."

"What the hell are you talking about Dan?" Phil asked.

Dan looked Phil in the eyes but soon diverted them away, noticing the hurt and confusion in his blue orbs. "I'm so sorry Phil." Dan cried.

Phil's eyes were starting to fill with tears. "Why are you sorry? What the fuck happened Dan?" Phil never swore so it came to a shock to both of them when it came out of his mouth.

Dan looked away and bit his lip, the tears furiously falling down his face. Realization dawned upon Phil.

"No, Dan, you didn't..." Phil trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Dan whispered.

Phil became extremely angry. All the happiness from finding out about the pregnancy slipped out of his body.

Tears fell from Dan's eyes as he kept his head down, ashamed to look at Phil. Ashamed of what he has done.

"After everything we've been through... You go out and cheat on me?" Phil whispered.

Dan remained silent, still looking away.

Phil's anger subsided slightly, himself being more upset than anything right now. "Who?" Phil asked, sniffling while the tears dripped from his eyes.

"Justin." Dan said quietly.

"THE ONE FROM UNIVERSITY?!" Phil screamed.

Dan flinched but nodded. "I'm sorry Phil."

Neither male could see clearly as the tears clouded their vision. Phil shook his head and walked over to the wardrobe. He needed to leave for a bit. He needed time to think. He needed to do what's best for the baby...

The baby.

The baby him and Dan created together.

Phil stopped for a second, thinking about what _WAS _best for the baby. He looked back at Dan who was a complete mess, his eyes were puffy and his hair was mangled. He looked like shit.

This was best for the baby, at least for right now. Phil needed to figure out what was best for him too.

Phil never thought he'd be in this type of situation, the one he loves betrays him and stabs him in the back. He never though Dan was that person but he figured that people change... unfortunately for Phil, he learned the hard way.

Phil finished up and walked out of the bedroom, Dan not even trying to stop him. He thinks Dan gets the message...

Phil walked into the kitchen and took a picture of the sonograms out of his pocket and placed it on the table, himself taking a piece of paper and writing something down.

_"Dan, I wanted to tell you this right when I walked in but you told me your news instead. I know with time I will forgive you for what happened but that time isn't now. So what I wanted to tell you was that I'm pregnant with our child. I'm sorry I told you over writing but I can't bear to see or speak to you, at least right now. I'm sorry that this happened Dan but I think it's for the best that we end it. Maybe when the baby is older, we can meet again and she or he can get to meet their daddy but only time will tell. I love you Dan. I'll be sure to tell our child about you. He or she deserves to know who their daddy is._

_Goodbye,_

_Phil."_

Fresh tears were slipping from the eyes of Phil as he placed the note next to the picture. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door of the flat that he only walked in 20 minutes before, bearing amazing news for Dan. But now he was leaving, brokenhearted and alone.

Alone with their child...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you don't hate me for this... hehe.<strong>_

_**But I do really hope you enjoyed reading :)**_

_**See you guys soon with chapter 2.**_


	2. Five Years Later

Five years have passed and Dan has never seen Phil or their child. Dan's tried countless times to try and get in touch with him but it would never work. He's tried to get in touch with PJ, Chris, Louise, anybody and try to get them to get Phil to talk to him...

Dan wanted nothing more for Phil to come back with their child and be a family together. He loves Phil still and would do anything to have them back in his arms, where they belong.

But Dan knew this wasn't healthy for him, at all really. So, Dan decided to go on a walk to clear his mind for probably the millionth time in the past five years.

So that is what Dan did. He walked on and on, not really paying attention to where he was walking, but then again, he never really did. He just walked wherever his legs would take him.

And today, they took him to the train station. And just in time for the people to get off and board.

He kept on walking through until he his eyes caught sight of something. It was a little girl, all by herself. She looked absolutely terrified from all the people around her and she looked lost.

Dan frowned and walked over to her, bending down to her level.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, not trying to frighten her anymore.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes, fear evident in her beautiful orbs. She shook her head violently. "I-I-I don't know where my d-daddy is." She cried softly.

Dan's heart melted when he heard her whimper in fear. "Well, what does your daddy look like? I can help you find him." Dan said, smiling softly at the little girl.

"He-he's really tall and has blue eyes like me. He has black hair and he's really pale." She explained to Dan.

Dan put two and two together. His eyes widened as he looked at the little girl in front of him.

"Honey, what's your daddy's name?" Dan asked.

"Phil Lester." The little girl said. "I'm his d-daughter Skyler Lester." She whimpered again.

"Oh my-" Dan got cut off though.

"SKYLER!" A deep voice called out. Dan stood up just in time for Phil to come running over.

"DADDY!" The little girl cried as she ran over Phil, jumping in his arms as if her lift depended on it.

"You know you shouldn't leave daddy's side." Phil scolded softly.

"I-I know b-but I saw something and-and I-" Phil cut her off.

"It's okay baby but please, wait for me next time." Phil said smiling gently at her.

She nodded, a smile breaking on to her face.

Phil stood up and walked over to Dan but kept his eyes on Skyler.

"Hey, um, thank you so-" Dan cut him off.

"P-Phil?" Dan asked in shock.

"D-Dan?" Phil asked, looking straight into Dan's eyes.

"Daddy, this man helped me." She said, holding tightly onto Phil's hand.

"H-He did?" Phil asked in surprise.

She nodded and smiled. "He did daddy."

Phil looked back at Dan who was looking Dan.

"Dan?" Phil asked.

Dan shrugged slightly and looked up, biting his lip.

"I-Is she mine?" Dan asked, looking straight in Phil's eyes again.

Phil sighed and looked down at his daughter before looking up again at Dan.

"Here is not the place to talk about it. Stop by my place tomorrow and we'll discuss everything." Phil said, handing Dan a card that held all of his information.

Dan took the card into his hands and nodded, looking at the card.

"Bye Dan." Phil said quietly before turning around and walking away with his daughter...

Or well, their daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh, how will things work out between Dan and Phil? Will it become Phan and have a happy phamily or will it end in even more heartbreak? Find out in the next and final chapter of 'Fate Brought Us Together Again'.<strong>_

_**See you soon strawberries! :)**_

_**A/N Sorry for the shortness. I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer :)**_


	3. Fate Brought Us Together Again

When Dan got back to his flat that day, he had so many emotions running through his body and mind. He just saw his ex-boyfriend for the first time in five years and just saw his daughter for the first time ever. But the one thought that's taking over everything is how beautiful their daughter is.

She has Phil's eyes and Dan's brown hair. She also had Dan's dimple and skin tone. But she did have Phil's smile and cheekbones with Dan's nose. She a splitting image of the both of them.

Dan took the card out of his pocket and looked at it again. He read it over again, taking notice of a youtube link on it. Dan furrowed his eyebrows as he walked through his flat and over to where his laptop rested. He pulled up youtube and put in the link. He got met with videos... of his daughter.

Dan curiously scrolled through them. He came across one that was labeled _'Skyler's First Steps'_. He clicked on it.

As he watched the video, he couldn't keep the tears from filling his eyes. He clicked on another one that said _'Skyler's First Word' _and went on and on.

By the time he watched all the videos, he was an absolute mess. He missed out on so much of his daughter's life from how fucking stupid he was in the years past. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his body was trembling.

Dan placed the laptop next to him and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, sighing heavily, choking out a strangled sob.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. "I missed so much of her life... she doesn't even know who I am." Dan whispered. "I'm a terrible excuse for a father."

Hours and hours went by and Dan ended up crying himself to sleep that night. He woke up to the sunrays blinding him, initializing that it was the next day.

Dan picked up his phone to check the time. _10:39 am _read across the screen. Dan sighed softly and sat up, rubbing his red and raw eyes. But then Dan smiled softly, in a few hours time, he'll see Phil and Skyler again...

And the hours went by agonizing slow. When the clock hit 2, Dan raced out the door at lightning speed, desperate to see them again. As he walked down the street, many emotions ran throughout his body. Mostly being nervousness and anxiousness. He just hoped Phil was somewhat happy to him again... but then again, Dan didn't really count on especially after what he did.

Dan bit his lip at the thought. What if Phil was still angry with him and didn't want him in Skyler's life? Dan really couldn't blame him but it was his child too. The child him and Phil created together.

Dan's thoughts clouded his vision as he kept on walking to find Phil's address. When he finally did, he looked in astonishment when he sees literally the biggest mansion he's ever seen. This couldn't possibly be Phil and Skyler's home... could it?

Dan looked at the card again and read over the address. Nope, this was it.

Dan took a deep breath before shoving the card back into his pocket and climbing up the steps to his house. He took another before knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer.

After a few moments, the door opened and Phil emerged from behind it. He smiled slightly when he saw Dan standing there.

"Hi Dan, come on in." Phil said, backing away to let Dan in.

Dan smiled softly at Phil and walked in, looking at the home around him. "Wow." He breathed out softly.

Phil chuckled. "I know... Please, come have a seat." Phil said, escorting Dan over to the living area to sit. "Can I get you anything?"

Dan shook his head and sat down. "No, no I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you." Dan said, looking down and biting his lip.

Phil sighed and sat down across from Dan, leaning forward slightly, entwining his fingers together. He remained silent.

"So... how have you been Phil?" Dan asked nervously.

Phil shrugged slightly. "As good as you can assume after everything."

Dan felt this ping of guilt hit him in the chest. He looked down ashamed, fighting back the tears.

"How have you been Dan?" Phil asked.

"Honestly, I've been shit." Dan said shakily. "Ever since the night you left, I didn't know what to do... I still don't know what to do five years later." Dan confessed.

Phil frowned slightly but let Dan continue.

"I missed you so much Phil. I still do. When I found the note and the picture, I cried for days. I didn't leave the flat for months. I've tried everything to get in touch with you but you never answered, but I guess I can understand." Dan said, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Tears brimmed Phil's eyes but tried everything to not let them fall. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way Dan." Phil apologized.

Dan shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing was your fault. Everything, everything that happened was completely on me... And I'm sorry for that." Dan said, his voice cracking.

A few tears slipped out of Phil's eyes. "She knows about you." Phil said.

Dan looked up into Phil's eyes. "She-she does? How come she didn't say anything yesterday?"

"The last photo I showed her of you was years ago... You look different. I don't think she did recognize you, at least not while she was in a panic trying to find me.." Phil said, shrugging slightly.

"So she knows that she has... two fathers?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded. "She does. And she asks me all the time if she will ever get to meet you... I always tell her 'you will at one point'." Phil said biting his lip.

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs in her room." Phil said, breathing out.

Dan nodded slightly. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how do you live in a mansion?"

Phil chuckled. "I'm the CEO of youtube."

Dan's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Phil nodded, smiling slightly. "Really."

Dan bit his lip again. "Oh."

"Do you want to see her?" Phil asked after a moment of silence.

Dan looked at him, hopeful. "C-can I?"

"Of course... she is your daughter too. I can't keep you two apart forever." Phil said, standing up. "Come on."

Dan stood up and followed Phil out of the family room and up the stairs. They walked down a long hallway until they reached what he assumed was Skyler's room. He smiled slightly when he saw a pink 'S' hanging on the door.

Phil knocked on the door slightly. "Skyler, baby? It's daddy. Can I come in?"

"Yes daddy!" You heard from the other side of the door.

"She's definitely hyper like us." Dan said, chuckling.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "Try getting her to sleep at night."

Dan laughed slightly.

The two men walked into the princess themed room. The five year old girl looked over from where she was playing with her toys, grinning when she saw Phil. She got up and ran over to him, hugging him.

"Hey princess."

"Hi daddy!" She beamed.

"Daddy has a friend over. Do you remember him? He was the man from yesterday."

Her blue eyes scanned up and down the tall man in front of her, grinning from ear to ear while shaking her head. "I remember! You helped me find my daddy!" She squealed.

Dan chuckled and bent down to her level, Phil doing the same. "I am. How are you princess."

"I'm good." She said, still beaming.

"Honey, I have something to tell you." Phil said, slight urgency in his voice.

"...Am I in trouble?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. "No, why would ask that?"

"...No reason..." She said, giving an innocent smile.

_"Definitely like Phil alright." _Dan thought to himself.

They both chuckled before they stood upright again. Phil lifted Skyler into his arms and carried her over to her bed, sitting down and placing her in his lap.

"Remember how I told you that you have two daddies?" Phil asked nervously.

Skyler nodded.

"You also remember how I always tell you that you will meet him someday?" Phil asked again.

"Yeah... Why daddy?" Skyler asked a bit confused.

Phil smiled at her. "Well... how would you like to meet your other daddy now?"

Skyler's eyes lit up with excitement. "I can meet my other daddy?" She asked.

Phil nodded. "Skyler, meet Dan, your other daddy."

Dan smiled softly at her as she looked at him.

"D-daddy?" She asked Dan.

Dan's eyes started to with tears as he heard the word come out of her mouth. "Hi baby girl."

She jumped off of Phil's lap and launched herself at Dan, hugging him and holding on to him for dear life.

Phil looked at the two and smiled.

"Hi daddy." She cried into his chest.

Dan held on to her, kissing her forehead. "Hey, hey shhh. Don't cry."

Dan looked at Phil and smiled. Phil matched his smile.

Skyler pulled away slightly, looking at Dan. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Skyler, so much."

A few hours have now passed and Dan, Phil and Skyler were all catching up with each other. Sadly, as the night approached, Skyler's bedtime did too.

"Will you still be here tomorrow daddy?" Skyler asked Dan as he tucked her in.

Dan sighed slightly and looked back at Phil. He was smiling at Dan. This gave Dan some hope...

"Of course baby girl. I'm not going anywhere." Dan said, kissing her head. "Now get some sleep princess."

"Okay daddy... I love you."

"I love you too."

And soon enough, Skyler closed her eyes and let the sleep take over her small body. Dan sat there for a few minutes watching her sleep before standing up and walking towards Phil, who still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey." Dan whispered, closing the door slightly.

"You're a natural." Phil said.

Dan shrugged, blushing slightly. "Not really."

"I've made up my mind Dan." Phil said.

Dan looked at Phil, hopefulness in his brown eyes. "Y-you did?"

Phil smiled again and nodded. "I did."

Dan stood there in silence, waiting for Phil to go on.

"I see how amazing you are with her and she seems to have gotten attached to you already. I couldn't bear to take that away from her... or you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded, grinning. "I want you to come back. I want to try again and be a family." Phil said.

Dan's eyes flooded with tears as he grabbed Phil and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I love you, so much Phil."

"I love you too bear." Phil said, bringing out his old nickname he had for him so many years ago.

They leaned their heads against each other before leaning forward and capturing each other's lips in a kiss.

It's everything Dan wanted.

He got the love of his life back and his daughter.

His family was complete...

And Dan couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND DONE. Phew, that was hard hitting in my pheels haha.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this prompt and I will see you guys soon!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
